


Tuesday

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Everyone knew about the glory hole in the abandoned toilets.





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic/art collab with [Mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com) and you can find the art [here](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/165240439905/dont-need-to-know-you-to-have-a-good-time-ref). My writing can't do his art justice.

Gabriel let out a long sigh as he pushed the door open, recoiling slightly as he stepped inside, the strong scent of ammonia enough to knock him back. The toilets had fallen into disrepair due to the fact that no one actually used them - which was why, occasionally, he would hide out in one of the cubicles to avoid Jack or Ana, or anyone who wanted something from him. However, as a rule of thumb, the place was usually used by recruits who wanted to practise their abilities with a can of spray paint or to have a casual encounter.

The latter didn’t bother him. If the recruits got laid, they were less rowdy during training. And if they used the old toilets behind the storage sheds, then that just meant less laundry. It was a win win in his mind. 

Yawning, he made his way to one of the cubicles, locking the door behind himself before he took a seat. The chance that someone would come in was low, but he didn’t want to be caught sat on the toilet, fully dressed, with his tablet open on some questionable content on a Tuesday afternoon.

-

Gabriel thought he had fallen asleep for a moment but he jolted himself to attention as soon as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. He pressed the button on the side of his tablet and turned the screen off before he placed it on the cistern behind him. He was on guard, holding his breath as he listened with purpose. The footsteps had paused briefly in front of his door but he couldn’t see the shoes; couldn’t see the person through the gap on the door. 

But the footsteps moved on, going into the stall next to him and locking the door, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He didn’t need anyone kicking in the door and finding him here. He was tired; basically exhausted. He just wanted a moment to himself without being surrounded with either paperwork or plain annoying people.

Deciding it was safe again, he reached behind himself to grab the tablet but he stopped; froze up as his eyes slowly drifted over to the hole in the divider between himself and the mystery guest nextdoor. He hadn’t heard the stranger sit down so he found himself naturally curious as to what the person was up to. 

He heard the sound of a leather belt being dragged through a buckle and it echoed throughout the dingy toilets, followed by the sound of jeans being dropped. Gabriel swallowed hard as he resisted the urge to lean forward and glance through the hole. Part of him wanted to see who it was; wanted to know who was slacking off just like him, but another part of him just wanted to see a man pissing. He had always hated that part of himself; the part that loved disgusting things. The reason he could easily spend large amounts of time in such a place was because he knew it was wrong. He was a well respected man, and he could already hear just how differently Jack would talk to him if he knew what kind of degenerate he really was. 

It would only be a peek though, he told himself. Whoever it was shouldn’t have been here anyway. It would just be doing his job, needing to know who to discipline during the next training session. 

He leaned forward slightly, taking in a deep breath. Just a peek, that was all. 

But as he was hyping himself up, talking himself into action as he stared at the hole, the one thing he hadn’t considered actually happened; and Gabriel could only watch mutely as a thick, erect cock slowly slid through the hole - stopping all possibility of looking through to find out who was on the other side as it came to rest, hovering in the air so ridiculously close to his face. 

Gabriel swallowed hard, staring at the big dick that had appeared. He couldn’t tell who it was based only on the appearance, he had a lot of recruits after all and he didn’t make a habit of looking at their cocks. Based on skin tone, he could have narrowed it down slightly, but what did it matter? He could already feel his own cock hardening in his pants from the mere idea of sucking on what had been so easily presented to him. It didn’t matter who it belonged to.

He knew exactly what he was going to do but he couldn’t help it - he loved big dicks. 

He reached out, wrapping his hand around the generous girth, his own cock twitching in response and he knew he had to do something more. He fumbled with his own belt, frantically pulling his pants open just enough to shove his hand into his boxers, pulling out his own erection before he started to stroke both of them at the same time.

He could hear the person behind the wall breathing heavily, his heavy cock dripping shamelessly and if he had tried harder, he probably could have narrowed down the stranger to a smaller group, but his mind was elsewhere. His eyes felt heavy as he stared at the dick, his hand squeezing the tip, watching as the precum beaded and fell down the head of the cock. He had seen a lot of dicks in his life but this one… it was perfect. 

He couldn’t stop himself from sliding down from the toilet, his knees hitting the ground with a painful crack but he didn’t care. He was already crawling closer, the hand on the stranger’s cock moving clumsily and his own erection forgotten about as his mind only thought about one thing. He opened his mouth as he struggled to steady himself on his knees, his free hand pressing against the wooden divider, steadying his body as he moved his mouth to the stranger's dick. He knew he was too greedy, it was something that had been remarked on every time he slept with another person, but he didn’t care, he needed more. 

Just hearing the stranger coming undone as he started to suck on his cock was enough for Gabriel. It was one of his favourite sounds in the world, listening to another person climaxing so quickly and suddenly, and the feeling of the hot cum hitting the back of his throat was a burn he lived for, the overwhelming sensation of suffocating making his eyes roll into the back of his head, his eyelids shutting as he continued to suck with purpose; desperate to taste every inch of the stranger’s cock for as long as he would have it available to him. 

But just as he felt it beginning to soften in his mouth; just as he was left alone to enjoy the taste of the stranger’s dick, it was gone and he was left staring at the empty hole, listening to the person mumbling as they pulled their trousers back up. He wanted to get up and stop them, find out who it was but a large part of him enjoyed that particular shame that came from being left alone on his knees, his erection still hanging out of his trousers and saliva dripping down his chin. 

So he simply remained on the floor as the other person left the stall with haste, the sound of them tripping over their own feet ringing out in the bathroom until they were gone and it was just silence. 

-

 

There were a number of things Jesse McCree should have been doing but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind was elsewhere and it had been for a while now. 

It wasn’t his fault. Sure, it had taken him a while to realise it, but that didn’t make it his fault. At first, he was too busy to really give it much thought. He had paperwork, and training, and so many tests… All the things that made him forget he was a simple man with primal urges. So it wasn’t until he was a fully fledged member of Blackwatch when he actually had time to himself that he realised he was really fucking horny. It felt like he was going through a second puberty.

He finally had his own room, and when each day was done and he returned to it, he actually had a moment to think before going to sleep. However, thinking had led to touching himself, like it always had because he was just that kind of guy with that kind of brain, and that had led him to realise that it had been so long since he had last fucked someone else, that maybe there was a reason why he was always thinking about sex, and that reason was that he wasn’t getting any. 

Sure, there had been the occasional hook-up during his Blackwatch training days. Being left alone in a shower with another recruit had led to him being pressed against the wall and fucked into the tiles. Accidentally falling over another recruit during training had led to him being fucked in a ditch with two other recruits egging them on from above. There was also the one time he had crawled on the floor in the library to pick up his pen, and a random blue-jacketed Overwatch recruit had beckoned him close and let him suck his dick under the table, a time when both Strike Commander Morrison and Blackwatch Commander Reyes had been so close by that he put his whole future in jeopardy just to give some stranger a blow job  
.  
But these events occurred so rarely, hook-ups so few and far between and now it was starting to get to him. 

So when one of the other Blackwatch members had pulled him aside and told him about the abandoned toilets with the glory hole… well… It just made sense. He could combine his new found freedom and free time to meet like minded people who either wanted to suck a dick or get their dick sucked. He didn’t mind which way, he was good for either. 

And as it turned out, the toilets were used pretty frequently by anyone looking for a casual hookup. He’d memorised the graffiti by this point, knew that ‘Jerry’ had been here, knew the number to call for a good time, and knew that someone on the base sure loved dick and all he could think was _’Yeah, me too’_.

The only time he had been warned against was a Tuesday afternoon but as it turned out, visiting the bathroom at 3pm last Tuesday had resulted in him getting a quick, but amazing blowjob. It had actually been the first time he’d managed to get anyone to suck his dick during these visits, they had always managed to shove their cocks through the hole before he could even get his out of his pants so when it had finally happened… well, he had just ended up a little bit too excited. 

And it was weird because normally, he would want to forget such an embarrassingly short blow job but… there had just been something about the person on the other side of the divide… They hadn’t spoken; hadn’t demanded anything from him like the other people had. By the amount of time he had spent thinking about the 3pm Tuesday guy, he might even say he was smitten with him, more so than he was for 6pm Friday, who had fingered his ass under the divider and promised to give it to him good the next time he was back on base. 6pm Friday made empty promises, but 3pm Tuesday... well, there was just something about their silence that made Jesse make sure that his schedule was free and he was there on Tuesday at 3pm sharp..

He was almost desperate for relief this time, his cock already hard from the moment he stepped through the door. He knew it was suppressed lust, knew he just needed to get fucked and he could only hope that this person would be willing to do it like he’d been dreaming of all week. 

He’d already lubed up his ass, could feel it oozing from his asshole with every step and he felt like an animal in heat, so desperate for anyone to fuck him. He would just slide it under and let the other guy fuck him, as silent and as good as it had been last time. It was a very clear plan in his mind. 

He slowly walked across the floor, the small puddles of rainwater and piss splashing up onto his boots but he didn’t care; knew he was going to be on his hands and knees on the very same floor in a matter of moments. He could feel his heart racing; pounding in his ribcage as he got to the first stall and saw a locked door. Someone was in there, and he just had to believe it was who he’d been hoping for. 

With shaking hands, he stumbled into the stall adjacent, locking the door. 

And it was still silent. 

He took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair before he looked around. It was still disgusting; still hadn’t been cleaned, and he briefly wondered how many people actually got laid in such a place. Was it as popular as he thought? Or was 3pm Tuesday the same guy from every one of his encounters? 

No, it wasn’t the same guy every time, he was certain of that.

Taking off his trousers, he hung them on the broken hook before taking a seat, quickly kicking his shoes off to one side. He was going to wait; wait until they stuck their dick through the hole. He could wait. He was in no rush. Commander Reyes didn’t have any tasks for him to do right now, no. There were things that could wait until later, and even then, he was pretty sure he had just been given the tasks to get him to stop hanging around. 

He fished his phone from his pocket before he sat down on the toilet, determined to wait for the other person. 

Maybe it wasn’t the same person; maybe it was someone who was actually genuinely using the toilets for their intended use, he thought as he flicked through screens on his phone, his hand drifting to his crotch and groping himself mindlessly as he glanced at pornographic images. Maybe he would just have to sit here and jerk off. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Just as he was about to lose hope, he heard the other person shift, banging against the divider and Jesse could only watch curiously, his eyes on the gap under the divider. He was certain he heard them falling to their knees. Well, if he had to get his dick sucked, he would let that happen again but he knew it wouldn’t satisfy him; he was desperately craving a good fucking. 

Beggars can’t be choosers, he thought to himself when he saw the knees against the floor, but a moment later he saw a thick erection being waved under the divider and he didn’t need to be told twice. They were beckoning him over, inviting him down to the floor. 

He placed his phone gently on the cistern before he slid to the ground, his hand grabbing the cock eagerly; so eager that he bumped it hard against the divider, and he heard the other man suck a breath through his teeth - he mumbled an apology as he started to stroke the dick. He could narrow it down slightly based on skin tone but his mind was already busy thinking about how good the guy’s dick would feel inside him, stretching him; filling him and he felt his body burn with need, his skin tingling as he tried to dip his head down further to suck, but the angle was no good, he couldn’t get more than the tip inside his mouth and whilst it tasted just as good as he thought it would, it was just too much of a tease for himself. He knew what he needed. 

Pulling away, he stared down at the large thighs; the stretched Blackwatch issue underwear and his mind, without permission, thought of one person; the one person he wished it was and the one person he knew wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this... but who said he couldn’t fantasise. He allowed himself to reach down and slide a hand along the stranger’s thigh, his fingers pressing down into strong muscles and he felt his balls tightening as he allowed himself to think that this was the one man he couldn’t stop thinking about on those lonely nights in his quarters. 

Almost frantically, he turned around and lowered himself as far as he could without being flat on the ground, his thighs spread open, his knees pushing outwards in an almost painful position but he didn’t care. He could just feel the stranger’s eyes on his ass; knew they were staring at his already prepared hole and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and tugging his own cock as he heard them adjusting in the other stall. 

He let himself rest his head on his forearm, even the stench of ammonia not enough to turn him off. He felt a slight tug at his sock, a small chuckle of amusement from the stranger as he felt a finger brush over his bare toe, the hole in his sock obvious but he didn’t care. This wasn’t some kind of fashion show, and how high could this other guy’s standards be? He was fucking another man on the floor of a dirty bathroom.

The next contact he felt was a knee sliding along his thigh, the other person trying to get a good enough angle before Jesse felt the blunt tip of his cock against his hole, his body welcoming the intrusion in a way that made Jesse moan against the ground. He was filled quickly, no preparation or foreplay but even that made his cock throb; made him drip even more. He wanted a moment to adjust; needed a second to get his bearings but the other person didn’t seem to think so, and as soon as he had settled deep inside Jesse, he pulled out again and slammed back in, quickly falling into a rhythm, his knee pressing hard into Jesse’s thigh, keeping him in place.

Jesse wanted to care; wanted to be ashamed about how those basic needs of his had brought him to being used in such a way, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. It felt so good to finally get fucked; had been far too long since he had last been used and his body was shaking, his cock dripping as the other person pounded into him with such little regard. That was exactly how he liked it; how he needed it. 

He raised his head, trying to gulp in some fresh air but all he inhaled was the sticky waft of piss and sex, and he found himself reaching out to brace himself as the stranger continued to fuck him like a relentless machine, his thrusts strong and precise, only making his fantasy more vivid. With such movements, it was easy to imagine it was Commander Reyes on the other side of the wall. 

As he pushed his ass back, he felt the rough base of the partition scratch against his back and he knew that the bottom of his tattoo would be visible, but he didn’t move to hide it. It didn’t matter who knew how willing he was to get fucked, might even work in his favour. Maybe word would get out how desperate he was. 

He could only dream. After all, it was hard to get anyone to treat him like this when they all knew he was Commander Reye’s lapdog. 

He closed his eyes, panting heavily as he felt a hand grab his asscheek and tug it to the side, the stranger holding his ass open as they fucked him and he revelled in the sensation that someone was looking at him like that; watching their cock fill his needy hole. It hadn’t hit him how fucking desperate he was to get fucked until right now; how much he was gagging for someone’s cock; anyone’s cock to fill him up. 

As he heard the other person grunt, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to play with his own cock, his face falling and slamming against the piss covered ground as he let the stranger just fuck into him, his own hand frantically tugging his dick, moans falling freely from his lips. If the other person cared enough to realise who he was, he could only hope that they enjoyed his ass as much as he enjoyed their cock. He would give anything to be fucked like this on a regular basis. 

From the way the stranger’s hips were slapping against him, from the sloppy thrusting, he knew they were close; knew this was going to be over and done with - leaving only a delicious memory for him. He didn’t mind, loved it fast and dirty. He couldn’t stop himself from shuddering out his own climax, his cock shooting his fluids onto the already filthy floor as he let out a series of loud moans, one hand reaching for the edge of the toilet to steady himself as his body erupted, pleasure flowing through every one of his senses. 

“Please… come inside me, fill me up,” he couldn’t help but say, his voice weak as he tried to hold himself up, his head pressing against the underside of the toilet, seeking the cold ceramic as he rode out his orgasm. 

The stranger didn’t speak, instead he grabbed under the divider, holding the wood as he fucked into Jesse rapidly, obviously chasing his own pleasure. Jesse could only lie there, his body almost trembling as he listened to the other person grunting and panting, the wall divider creaking, and he could see the stranger’s fingers; could see a defined little scar going across his index finger but he couldn’t place it. His mind was drowning in pleasure as he heard the stranger mumble something unintelligible and he just rutted against him harder. 

He pressed his face against the ceramic again, chasing the cold, and letting out a series of moans as the person pounded into him, their angle enough to make his cock dribble out even more fluids and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking, the feeling of being fucked like this too much and he barely even registered when the stranger climaxed, the only thing giving him away was a louder grunt before he slowed down his movements, just rocking slightly against Jesse before he unexpectedly pulled out. 

Jesse waited a moment; waited for the stranger to slip it back in again but instead, all he felt was the other man pulling his ass open, staring down at his hole for what felt like forever before he slapped Jesse’s cheek neatly and stood up. 

Jesse could hear him pulling his trousers back on; could hear him straightening his outfit and he had barely managed to slide back fully into his own stall when he heard the door next to him open. He pushed past the aching in his ass just long enough to look under the stalls and see the stranger's shoes. He didn’t recognise them, but he made a mental note to look at his teammates more closely. He didn’t want this to be a first and last time. 

-

Gabriel wondered how long it would be before Jesse realised that it had been him in the other toilet stall. He’d known it was Jesse as soon as he had slipped his leg under the stall, after all, Jesse was the only person in Blackwatch that insisted on wearing socks with holes in them. And even if he hadn’t seen the sock, the lower back tattoo was a dead giveaway. He had all Blackwatch personnel's body modifications down on file, and Jesse was the only recruit with a Deadlock tramp stamp. 

He knew he should have stopped when he saw that sock; that tattoo. He hadn’t known it was Jesse when he had sucked the dick through the glory hole… well, at least not consciously, so he couldn’t blame himself for that. But fucking him… He knew exactly what was happening and he still did it. He would be in trouble if Jesse managed to work it out, and whilst everyone joked about Jesse’s intelligence, he knew the brat was a lot smarter than he let on.

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the things that could happen if Jesse told someone… He could lose his job, his medals, the respect of those friends he considered his family by this point. He had always avoided acting on his lust for Jesse, but when he was offered the meal of his dreams on a silver platter well, he just couldn’t miss it. Was it worth potentially losing everything? At the time, it seemed like it, but with every passing day, he grew more nervous. 

He was such a weak man. He knew this now, knew that Jesse would be his downfall and that all the balls were in the brat’s court. 

Well, they would be if he ever found out it was him on the other side of the wall.. 

Just as he was thinking this, he pushed a door open to walk down a corridor and he had only taken a few steps when he saw the one man he didn’t want to be alone with in a vacant corridor. 

“Hey boss,” came Jesse’s familiar voice, warm and lazy as usual and Gabriel found himself stopping, not wanting to get closer. He tried not to look at him, but he couldn’t resist dragging his eyes up and down his body. 

He swallowed hard, his eyes drifting to the door Jesse was leaned against and it was only then that he realised that they were right next to the toilets in the east wing, and that Jesse had one foot in the door already and a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and he could only watch as Jesse shoved both his hands in his pockets and pushed his trousers down just enough to reveal the waistband of his boxers and a small patch of hair… just enough skin for Gabriel to break out in the slightest sweat. 

Gabriel could tell that Jesse had worked out it was him.

He watched Jesse suck his lip into his mouth as he pushed the door open, his eyes locked on Gabriel and he didn’t need to be asked; didn’t need to be told. Giving the rest of the corridor a quick look, he found himself walking towards Jesse with haste before grabbing the other man by the shoulders, ignoring the chuckle and the smirk as he shoved Jesse inside.

**Author's Note:**

> gabe likes big dicks


End file.
